Tick Tock Goes the Clock
by pinksunglassdude
Summary: Martha and the Doctor are summoned by Captain Jack, until he goes missing and they're in grave danger. Time is rearranging, but who could be behind it? Who will it be up to to save them? **Contains spoilers-read the A/N before each story** Rated T for some violence and some swearing
1. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

**(A/N) UPDATE! combined ch 1 +2 to make more sense ;)  
**

**Set after Last of the Time Lords, but Martha is still the Doctor's companion  
**

**Possible spoilers in this chapter: Utopia, Sound of Drums, Last of the time lords - series 3, midnight - series 4**

"Allons-y!" The Doctor and Martha stepped out of the TARDIS side by side. The Doctor looked around confusedly. He walked around and listened to the ground. "Yep, this is definitely Earth…"

Martha complained, "I thought we were going to Midnight! Sapphire waterfalls, anti-gravity restaurants—"

"Yeah, but for some reason we ended up here," the Doctor cut Martha off. "Well, the TARDIS always brings us somewhere for a reason….Let's stay and find out that reason! Well, off we go!"

"I wanted to bathe in the golden spas! Please, Doctor! Let's get back into the TARDIS and go to Midnight! It's made of DIAMONDS!" The Doctor dragged Martha into the situation against her will.

"Seems like it's modern day Cardiff. We're probably here to refuel….Well, we did refuel not so long ago, so there must be another reason."

"Doctor—"

"Maybe it's the rift!" The Doctor walked up to a random passerby. "Have there been sightings of anything…" He stopped and tried to come up with the right word. "…strange around here recently?"

"DOCTOR—"

"Oi! I'm in the middle of something!" He returned to speaking to the stranger. "I'm sorry about that. Anyway, has there?"

"Uhh, no?" The stranger replied.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor was eager to figure his predicament out.

"DOCTOR!" The Doctor spun around and looked. His mouth became the shape of a lowercase "o". "I think I know what brought us here."

"Blimey! How can I get rid of you?" The Doctor remarked. "The Time Vortex surely should of killed you when you hung onto the TARDIS."

Captain Jack Harkness smiled,"Doctor, I've told you before. I can't die!" He turned to Martha and said, "Looking good, Jones!"

"Not time for flirting," the Doctor inserted. They all burst laughing. "Now anyway, why do you need us?"

"I don't need you. You need me."


	2. Chapter 2: The Hour Turns

**(A/N) Longer chapter- *YAY* Sorry if some parts are confusing...i tried not to make them too confusing  
**

**Slight Spoilers: series 6, episodes Night Terrors , Let's Kill Hitler , The Impossible Astronaut, Wedding of River Song**

**Torchwood references included…sorry :/**

**FEEDBACK WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED!;)**

* * *

** 12pm**

"We don't need you!" yelled a surprised Doctor.

"Oh, yes you do," Jack winked. "You haven't given me time to explain what's happening. We have to wait till the hour turns."

"Here, Doctor. Take my watch," Martha offered.

"Thanks." She handed him a silver Bremont watch. "What has this got to do in the whole scheme of…wibbly wobbly, timey wimey things?"

"I told you, just wait till the hour turns," Jack repeated. "You'll only have to wait a minute, it's 12:59."

"Alright." The watch hands turned. "That was quick! Now what?"

"Listen."

Tick tock goes the clock

And what now shall we play?  
Tick tock goes the clock  
Now summer's gone away?

Tick tock goes the clock  
And what then shall we see?  
Tick tock until the day  
That thou shalt marry me

Tick tock goes the clock  
And all the years they fly  
Tick tock and all too soon  
You and I must die

Tick tock goes the clock  
We laughed at fate and mourned her  
Tick tock goes the clock  
Even for the Doctor

Tick tock goes the clock  
He cradled her and he rocked her  
Tick tock goes the clock  
Even for the Doctor…

Martha commented, "I've heard this song before! I haven't really heard the words before! They're creepy! What does it mean?

"I've heard it too," the Doctor replied. "Tick tock goes the clock, even for the doctor?"

Jack explained, "This song plays every time the hour changes on a clock. Only people who have been through the Time Vortex can hear it. Me, you, Martha, Rose…"

"Enough," the Doctor sadly said at the mention of Rose's name. "But what does it mean?"

"It's from your future. It means you will die. Death without regeneration. You're not supposed to die yet."

"Yet?! What do you mean yet?" The Doctor demanded.

"Your death is a fixed point in time, but you know you always get around things. Let's take you guys back to the Torchwood hub. I'll have Ianto make some coffee."

* * *

**9am – Earlier the same day**

After drinking his morning coffee, Jack strode into his office. He picked up the phone and looked at the sticky note with the number on it. "Hello, Carter. Is there anyway we can meet today? It's about the Doctor."

* * *

**11am – the same day**

Carter had finally arrived. "It's about time!" Jack said, frustrated.

"Why do you need me?" Carter inside the Teselecta asked.

"I've been hearing things from the rift. I've been time-jumping. I've heard the 'tick tock' song the peg dolls sang. I know that the Doctor dies! I know, somehow I just KNOW, that the Doctor has heard that song. He's not supposed to die yet. Time is happening before it's supposed to happen!" Jack shouted furiously. He took a deep breath before he continued. "I know in the future, you save the Doctor from his death, but it still 'happened'. To prevent time from getting even more screwed up, I need to help save the Doctor before THIS death happens. Time can be rewritten. This needs to be rewritten. Like NORMAL. I'm going to bring the present Doctor here, in an hour or so. At the same time, I need to alert the future Doctor, so he can help. You need to become me, and talk to the Doctor. I've got to go call the future Doctor."

Before the Teselecta could protest, Jack ran back to the Torchwood Hub.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Visitor

**(SPOILERS: The Impossible Astronaut, Night Terrors)**

**2011- immediately after Night Terrors**

After the Eleventh Doctor said his goodbyes to George and his family, he brought Amy and Rory back to the TARDIS. He was glad to be out of THAT situation. He pulled up the screen that showed when he died, but he was careful not to let either of his companions see it. He just stared.

Finally Rory broke the silence, "Are you alright, Doctor?"

"Yes, fine. Tell me what the words to the song were again?" The Doctor sighed.

Rory explained, "'Tick Tock goes the clock even for the Doctor.' There was more but I can't remember it."

"I swear I've heard this before…no matter." He glanced at the screen with his death date on it again. "Off to Apalapucia!" At that moment the TARDIS phone began to ring. He quickly closed the screen. "I've got it!" The Doctor picked up the phone. "Oh, it's you."

Captain Jack Harkness was on the other line. "Thanks for the warm welcome, Doctor," he said sarcastically.

"You're quite welcome! Anyway, what did you call me about? I've got places to go, things to see! I was thinking of going on holiday to Apalapucia!" The Doctor paused. "Oh, I see."

"Amy, Rory," he acknowledged both of his companions before speaking. "we're making an emergency trip to Cardiff 2007!" He jumped down from the ledge and pulled a lever and the TARDIS began to whir.

"Why Cardiff 2007? And who was that?" Amy asked.

Rory inserted, "I thought we were going on holiday…"

"We are. Sort of. There's a rift in time and space in Cardiff; we can stop to refuel there. And that was my old friend, Captain Jack Harkness!"

"Can't wait," Rory rolled his eyes. "I _love_ meeting your weirdfriends."

"Oi! We're going on holiday! _Relax!_" His wife commented.

"Yeah, man, chill, dude, coolio." They stared at the Doctor. "Isn't that what you people say nowadays?"

"No. No one says that," Amy laughed.

"Oh…well we better get going." The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors. "Welcome to Cardiff 2007!" He walked out. "Jack? Are you there?" He looked down and say Captain Jack's grey coat on the ground. "What the hell? Jack? CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS!" He shouted, then begun to shuffle through his jacket. He found Jack's earpiece and a coupon for a pub stating, 'If you get alcohol poisoning, all drinks on us'. That coupon had Jack written all over it.

"Uhm, where's Captain Jack?" Amy Pond-ered. (A/N: I just had to put that pun in there.)

"Gone," the Doctor affirmed. "He's gone. But where could he have gone? He was on the phone a minute ago! Well, four years ago…."

"I'm sure he's okay, could he be anywhere else?" Pond answered.

"We _could_ check the Torchwood hub, I suppose."

"What's Torchwood?" Rory inserted.

"It's a secret organization that deals with aliens and alien activity."

"Oh great," Rory responded.


End file.
